Bot
List of all commands, admin commands are omitted. General !join Join function The starting function can be initialized with 10 arguments to determine the starting stats. Otherwise it will just initialize all stats with 8 and leave the remaining 24 points in reserve. !submit Function to submit art into the group. Usage: !submit category (transformation name) link notes Categories are event, baseform, reference and transformation Event is for event submissions. Baseform is for baseform submissions. Reference is to submit the Reference sheet of your alien. Transformation is to submit drawings of your alien to level it up. Transformation name is only neccessary when submitting transformations or references. Link is the link to the drawing Notes can contain whatever you want, but keep it shorter than 1000 characters. !stats Shows your current stats. Usage: !stats (statname) You can look up a specific stat by replacing (statname) with that stat. !transformations Displays all transformations and whether they're active. If given an argument, will display detailed stats of that transformation. !inventory displays your inventory and the ID of each item. Usage: !inventory (item ID) If given the ID of an item, will display a detailed description of that item. !lottery Starts the weekly lottery. Usage: !lottery You will be given a choice of 3 items. You can choose what you take by answering 1 2 or 3 to the bot. !list Lists all aliens or gets the stats of an alien species. Usage: !list (Speciesname) If no speciesname is given, lists all aliens including rarity. If speciesname is given, returns all stats and a link to the wiki. Capitalisation doesn't matter, hyphenation, spaces and apostrophs do. !wikify Legacy command. Creates a template for the wiki. !save Saves your decitrix to harddrive. Usage: !save Automatically invoked after every command. !command This command. Usage: !command (commandname) Hi! !terms List of terminology. Usage: !terminology (term) Without argument it gives a list of all terms with a short description. For a longer description give the optional term argument. Outside of adventure !create Creates a new alien using a DNA sample in your inventory. (Outside of adventures only) Usage: !create Transformationname ItemID Transformationname is the name of the new transformation, must be unique for you. ItemID is the ID of the DNA in your inventory. !mutate Use an SMI on a transformation (Outside of adventures only) Usage: !mutate Transformationname ItemID (AlienID) Transformationname is the the name of the transformation you want to mutate. ItemID is the id of the mutator. AlienID is the id of the alien within the transformation you want to mutate (Optional, only relevant on fused aliens) !recycle Recycles items for better items. Usage: !recycle (what you want) id1 id2 id3 The second parameter is saying what you want: * random automatically picks something from the lottery 1 tier above the recycled. Doesn't work with Legendary. * (alien name) if you want to trade for something specific in the same tier, just use the species name, replace spaces with _. * SMI are a bit harder to get, they have a special name within the code, but fuser, evolver altevolver and morpher are written like that, if you want something else, ask an magister. The last 3 parameters are the items you want to recycle. They cannot be marketed and have to have the same rarity. You will be asked if you want to finalize the recycle, check again if those were the correct items, anything except a y or yes will abort the recycle. !rename Renames a transformation. Usage: !rename oldname newname Oldname is the name of an existing transformation. Newname is the name you want to change it into, it must be unique. !improve Improves your baseform stats. (Outside adventures only) Usage: !improve attribute Attribute can be any of the Baseform stats, Mana, Lifeforce and even special mutations. A stat improvement of 1 costs 1 point. 5 Lifeforce cost 1 point. 5 Mana cost 1 point. !trash Trashes a transformation. (Outside adventures only) Usage !trash transformationname Transformationname must be the name of a transformation. !start Starts a new adventure! (Outside of adventures only) Usage: !start adventurename The text after the command will become the name of the room you will play in. Room limit is 5 players. !set Sets a transformation active or inactive. (Outside of adventures only) Usage: !set Transformationname in|active Can't set more than 10 transformations active at the same time. Adventure adv!transform Transform into a form. (Inside adventures only) Usage: adv!transform Transformmationname If you can't transform it will give you a reason why. adv!timeout Times you out Usage: adv!timeout Subtracts twice your remaining transformation time from your cooldown time. adv!status Check the status of an adventurer. Usage adv!status (name) Name can be the Nickname, the Canonical name (i.e. the name of the user in DM) or the ID of the user. adv!use Use a move Usage: adv!use move (target) Move is a move you can use at the moment. This feature is unimplemented as of yet. adv!expend Expends Mana or Lifeforce. Usage: adv!expend amount (mana/lifeforce/energy) Amount is the amount that is expended. Whether Mana, Lifeforce or Energy reserve was expended. Lifeforce by default. (Optional) If mana was chosen, twice the remainder that can't be paid in mana will be taken from lifeforce. adv!test Makes a simple attribute check. Usage: adv!test attributename (difficulty) Attributename is the name of the tested attribute. Difficulty is any whole number. (Optional) If difficulty is given, returns whether the attribute check was successful. adv!abandon Leave the current adventure. Usage: adv!abandon When the last person leaves the adventure the channel is deleted. GM only gm!tick Advances time Usage: gm!tick Used by the adventure leader (person who started the adventure) to advance time. **Note** At the moment anyone can advance time until the mechanics have been polished. gm!quit Lets the adventure leader immediately delete a channel. Usage: gm!quit If used by anyone else, that person just leaves the channel es if they had abandoned the adventure. gm!damage Reduces a player's lifeforce by that amount. Usage: gm!damage name number (type) Name can be the Nickname, the Canonical name (i.e. the name of the user in DM) or the ID of the user. Number can be any number. Type can be either Energy, Mana or Lifeforce, it's lifeforce by default. gm!boost Grants basic boosts Usage: gm!boost name reason attribute|fix/var amount (turns) Used by the adventure leader (person who started the adventure) to give a player a boost. Name can be the Nickname, the Canonical name (i.e. the name of the user in DM) or the ID of the user. Reason has to be a single word. Trading trade!market Puts an Item or transformation on the market. Usage: trade!market item/transformation id (seeking) Specify whether item or transformation should be put on the market ID is either the transformation name or the inventory ID of the item, depending on what you market. Seeking is an optional text that you can give that will show up below your marketing. Trading transformations is highly discouraged due to the problems of unique names. trade!offer Places an offer for a market posting Usage: trade!offer item/transformation id marketid Specify whether item or transformation should be offered. ID is either the transformation name or the inventory ID of the item, depending on what you offer. Marketid is the ID of the marketed post. trade!decline Declines/cancels an offer. Usage: trade!decline id (reason) ID is the offer ID. Reason is an optional argument that gives the other party a reason why it was rejected/cancelled. Can be used by either offer party. The Marketer uses it to reject an offer. The Offerer uses it to cancel the offer if they have second thoughts. trade!cancel Cancels a position Usage: trade!cancel id ID is the trade ID. This also resets all offered items to be not on the markt (obviously) trade!accept Accepts an offer Usage: trade!accept offerid Offerid is the ID of the offer you want to accept trade!give Gives an item Usage: trade!give itemID PlayerID Gives an item to another player. Category:Players Guide